


Torpe corazón

by Lilieth_Herly



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Without a Clue (1988)
Genre: Declarations Of Love, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:20:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22120984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilieth_Herly/pseuds/Lilieth_Herly
Summary: Si hay algo que no se puede esconder por mucho tiempo, es quién gana entre el corazón y el cerebro.
Relationships: Reginald "Sherlock Holmes" Kincaid/John Watson
Kudos: 3





	Torpe corazón

**Author's Note:**

> Ok ya.  
> Es el último fic que tengo de estos dos. Pero los amo tanto que definitivamente escribiré más de ellos en el futuro :3

«Mantente firme», se dijo, en un vano intento por animarse. «Seamos serios, seamos rudos», añadió, deteniéndose frente a la puerta que daba a la sala, ensanchando los hombros he intentado erguir la espalda tanto como fuera posible, inflando el pecho. «Seamos dignos caballeros», anunció en su mente como quien da un grito de guerra, corriendo hacia la batalla aun sabiendo las altas probabilidades de perder.

Porque, si había algo que no podía escapar de su comprensión ahora mismo, con precisión se trataba de eso; iba a perder. No esperó, sin embargo, que fuera tan malditamente pronto. Detrás de la puerta podía escuchar ciertos reveladores sonidos tratando de ser silenciados. No iba a intentar engañarse a sí mismo, en realidad aquel ruido tenía tales matices que, a pesar de no ser el hombre más inteligente, en definitiva catalogaría como gemidos. Y no de aquellos que cualquiera lanza por dolor o en un simple bostezo.

«Mantente firme», se repitió, «sé un poco más inteligente». Sabía lo muy estúpido que resultaría sacar conclusiones aceleradas por tan solo escuchar un par de segundos. De cualquier manera, así hubieran sido minutos, seguidos de un buen razonamiento y conclusiones más lógicas, cuando llegó a sus oídos la voz clara de Watson, nada pudo hacer en contra del golpe directo a su corazón. Inmovilizado, reaccionó en menos de un parpadeo cuando, seguido de aquel gemido, un "¡No!" salió expulsado en un tono que él rápidamente captó como uno dicho con miedo.

Ya había previsto retirarse del lugar. No planeaba luchar cuando era obvio que él sería el peor de los prospectos a ganarse el corazón del doctor, mucho menos interrumpirlo solo para provocar una escena en donde él no sería jamás protagonista. Aquel "no", sin embargo, le otorgó el pase necesario. Entró con furia a la sala, encontrándose ante una imagen que ni siquiera una botella entera de coñac podría eliminar de sus recuerdos.

El inspector Lestrade sujetaba en lo alto una de las muñecas del doctor, quien, por si fuera poco, tenía abiertos el saco y la camisa, mostrando a la luz del sol su blanca piel. La otra mano del inspector mantenía con firmeza la cintura de Watson, al mismo tiempo que le arrinconaba contra la mesa de experimentos. Tal como Hol... Reginald, lo veía, aunado al apasionado acaloramiento que ya traía encima antes de ver la escena, debía proteger como fuera posible el honor de su doctor.

Corrió velozmente a donde estaba el inspector y, aun si el hombre le llevaba un par de centímetros, consiguió alejarlo con un solo movimiento. Tomándolo con fuerza por los hombros, empujándolo tan lejos como le fue posible, usando el enojo y su frustración para hacerle frente.

—¿Pero qué-? —Intentó preguntar Watson, pero en un segundo el _detective_ ya tenía sus manos sobre su rostro.

—¿Está usted bien? ¡Oh dios! ¿En dónde le ha tocado ese canalla? —Cuestionaba sin parar, intentando revisar cuanta piel estaba a su alcance.

—¿Se puede saber qué está haciendo? Apártese... ¿Inspector, se encuentra bien? —Con un solo movimiento, Reginald fue hecho a un lado y todavía con la camisa abierta, Watson fue a socorrer al inspector.

«Y así es como baja el telón». Entonces era cierto. Su doctor había tomado una elección y no sería él quien pudiera retozar esta noche junto a Watson. ¿Qué le pasaba al mundo? ¿En qué momento hubo siquiera algún acercamiento entre esos dos? Debería solo marcharse, tomar el poco orgullo que le quedaba, recoger los pedacitos de su corazón y tragarse el enojo por haber perdido ante un idiota más idiota que él mismo. ¡Pero no iba a hacerlo! Cuando al final Watson, luego de aceptarlo nuevamente como Sherlock Holmes, había también admitido al menos un par de sus coqueteos, tomar sus cosas y marcharse solo sería viable en el momento en que el doctor le aclarase las cosas.

No había tardado mucho en reconocer sus sentimientos luego de ver a Watson irse y volver de la muerte (vamos, que había intentado suicidarse, en realidad no tuvo mucho qué pensar). Por otro lado, fueron meses los que trató de continuar siendo un mujeriego para otorgar una fachada creíble y que su enamoramiento pasara desapercibido. Caer en el amor por un hombre como Watson era solo culpa de su tonto cerebro y su aun más tonto corazón. Dudaba que declarar sus sentimientos causara algo en el objetivo de ellos, pero ciertamente no quería verse, una vez más, alejado, despedido por él. Ser un conformista había estado bien por un tiempo. Pero, igual que su actuación como casanova o su última presentación como actor de teatro, no terminó bien.

Llegado al punto en que no podía enmascarar con engaños su amor, tomó la decisión de apretarse. Cada vez que Watson lo necesitaba, siempre estaba ahí. Si no era el caso, solo desaparecía. Verlo y escucharlo por demasiado tiempo era una tortura. El dolor de saberse no correspondido hería más allá de su corazón y pronto se descubrió pensando qué tan buena opción sería renunciar. Su idea, solo por mencionarlo, duró muy poco. Así sufriera un infierno, ver a la persona que amaba todos los días ya era suficiente incentivo para continuar en ese lugar.

A esa resignación, más pronto que tarde, le llegó cierta fuerza de atrevimiento. Quizá había sido el más inteligente plan orquestado por sus torpes pensamientos. En realidad no perdía nada y, por otro lado, podría ganarlo todo. La respuesta era simple; nada de coqueteos directos, nada de miradas lujuriosas. Un simple roce entre sus manos, una sutil caricia a su cintura y un par de guiños traviesos de vez en cuando. Todo lo que, más allá de un simple juego, pudiera confundirse con un fondo diferente, Reginald lo había intentado. Para su buena y mala suerte, los resultados causaron solo un aumento en su frustración.

Watson aceptaba cada intento una de cada dos veces, sumado a ello, jamás devolvía ningún gesto. Aún conseguía recodar su dolor de cabeza, tenía uno cada vez que hacía un nuevo recuento. Esa misma mañana, se dijo, ya no soportaría más. Iría a todo por el todo.

Su sueldo como intérprete del famosísimo Sherlock Holmes no era tan bueno como se pensaría, principalmente por todas las deudas por alcohol que al parecer nunca terminaban. Había dejado de tomar no hace mucho tiempo, así que no tenía derecho a reclamar. De todas formas, sus ahorros fueron suficientes para comprar un pequeño regalo. Pensó en conseguir algunas flores, pero sabía que, de intentar dárselas al doctor, lo más seguro es que terminara siendo golpeado por ellas. Se vistió con sus mejores ropas y, una vez regresó a casa con el obsequio, intentó darse ánimos justo antes de cruzar la puerta... y escuchar aquellos gemidos provenir de dentro.

—¿Así que ésa es su elección? —Preguntó, dolido, viendo cómo Watson ayudaba al inspector a levantarse.

—Cállese por un segundo. ¿De qué está hablando, Holmes?

—¿Pues de qué más? Pero ya veo que no importa, solo... Espero que sean muy felices juntos —dijo, antes de salir corriendo por donde había entrado.

Tragándose sus lágrimas bajó las escaleras. Sabía que podría ser rechazado, pero que el ganador de la contienda fuera el inspector Lestrade era un golpe directo a su orgullo.

Antes de tocar el pomo de la puerta hacia la calle, fue detenido. Watson lo sostenía del brazo, justo detrás de él venía el inspector. Haciéndolo a un lado, pero aún reteniéndolo con un firme agarre, el doctor abrió la puerta.

—Le agradezco mucho su ayuda, inspector. Holmes ha inhalado gases extraños mientras experimentaba y al parecer todavía sufre los efectos. Creo que por hoy debe retirarse.

—Seguro, doctor —dijo Lestrade, sus ojos entrecerrados y una clara sospecha en su voz—. Me alegra haber sido de ayuda. Hasta luego, señor Holmes —tomó su sombrero y, haciendo una ligera inclinación con la cabeza, cruzó el umbral. De inmediato la puerta fue cerrada.

—¿Pero se puede saber qué clase de drama quiere iniciar ahora? —Preguntó el doctor, casi gritando. Por suerte la buena señora Hudson estaría fuera hasta el anochecer y no tendría que explicarle por qué, de nuevo, estaba regañando a Holmes. Este mismo, avergonzado, intentaba mirar hacia cualquier dirección en donde no estuviera él—. Hable de una vez, me ha hecho mentirle al inspector, más vale que sea por una buena razón.

—Cúbrase primero, por favor, me distrae —susurró mientras sus mejillas se coloreaban un poco. Sorprendido, Watson se giró, no para abotonar su camisa, sino para comenzar a subir las escaleras. Al observar esto, Reginald no supo qué hacer. Pero en cuanto fue llamado por el doctor, le siguió sin dudarlo un segundo. Arriba, luego de cerrar la puerta tras de sí, vio cómo Watson recogía un par de pinzas del suelo.

—Un cliente llegó hace una hora, no sabía en donde estaba usted así que le hice esperar un rato. Cuando no llegó luego de quince minutos, no pude retenerlo más. El hombre traía un pequeño cactus diciendo que su planta era una advertencia de muerte. Fue primero a Scotland Yard, pero ya que solo Lestrade lo vio interesante, decidió venir aquí también. Desde luego, el inspector lo siguió. —Después de un suspiro cansado, continuó—. Le he dicho cientos de veces que no mueva la piel de tigre porque alguien podría caerse. Mientras se iba, el hombre tropezó y cayó sobre mí, ¿adivine en dónde terminó su cactus? Después de que se fuera le pedí a Lestrade su ayuda. Hay muchas espinas que no alcanzaría a quitar, especialmente en mi espalda —concluyó Watson, revelando su piel ahora enrojecida. En el lado izquierdo de su cadera se podían ver aún decenas de pequeñas espinas blancas.

Tragando audiblemente, Reginald dio un paso atrás cuando Watson se acercó a él.

—Ahora, Holmes, "¿ésta es su elección?", "¿espero que sean felices juntos?" —Preguntó. Una traviesa sonrisa se reflejó en sus gestos cuando por fin el _detective_ no tuvo más espacio para retroceder.

—Y-yo solo... solo que-quería preguntarle... cuando lo vi con Lestrade y lo escuché gemir, yo-

—Por supuesto que estaba gimiendo, me dolía —aclaró Watson, divertido.

—Se oía más como-como... Por favor, no me torture —dio un paso a la derecha y se alejó un par de metros. Respiraba agitadamente, su corazón se saldría de su pecho. Sabía que el doctor disfrutaba ponerlo en aprietos, pero nunca había utilizado la atracción que sentía por él como una herramienta para lograrlo.

—¿Cuál era su pregunta? Después de tanto drama, debería al menos decírmela.

—U-usted... y-yo —podía notar cómo temblaban sus manos. Así no era cómo lo había planeado, así no lo haría el verdadero Sherlock Holmes. Pero un simple mortal como él no lograría siquiera imaginar tener una actitud parecida a la amada invención de Watson. A pesar de ello, quería quedarse con el doctor. Una máquina sin sentimientos como Holmes no podría nunca amar, adorar o al menos mirar al doctor como él lo hacía, por eso...

—Acepto —dijo Watson, acercándosele despacio, mirándole a los ojos. Atrás quedó su sonrisa despectiva y traviesa, ahora había un sutil rosa adornando sus mejillas—. Pero más le vale no distraerse mucho y quedarse más tiempo aquí aprendiéndose sus diálogos.

—Pero yo, us-

Un beso repentino le interrumpió. Aun si fue solo un leve contacto entre sus labios, fue suficiente para acelerar su corazón.

—Ni siquiera yo lo entiendo. Al principio creí, ya que no tenía otro rostro para imaginarme, que era usted solo el reemplazo de Holmes, pero luego no podía sacar su torpe actitud de mi cabeza. Pasaba mucho tiempo trazando planes para hacer las cosas más simples para usted y en algún punto, ya no pensaba en otra cosa. Su sonrisa, su manera de actuar... tal vez hemos pasado demasiado tiempo juntos. Tal vez soy yo el torpe, tal vez... Al principio me sentí culpable, que mi corazón se dejara arrastrar por un mujeriego era en verdad un error, pero luego, ¿cree que no me daría cuenta? Sus ridículos intentos por flirtear conmigo lo hicieron aún más difícil para mí. El Sherlock Holmes que yo creé jamás haría lo mismo. Mi torpe corazón nos soportaría tanta frialdad —dijo finalmente, declarando en voz alta cuanto había estado atorado en su pecho.

Recordando tener cuidado para no hacerle más daño, Reginald envolvió sus brazos alrededor de Watson. Su Watson. Inhaló el dulce aroma que su cabello desprendía. Seguía intranquilo, más que nada por no poder contener su emoción al saber que un tonto, un papanatas y un idiota como él, pudiera tener la oportunidad de ser amado por alguien tan inteligente e ingenioso como el doctor.

—Le quiero, Watson.

—Lo sé.

—No podría vivir sin usted.

—Lo sé —repitió, escondiendo su sonrisa en el pecho de Reginald.

—Le amo.

—Yo... también.

Despacio lo acercó a su rostro. Watson aceptó su beso, feliz.

Felices.

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Muchas gracias por leer!  
> Te quiero ❤️❤️❤️


End file.
